


24 Quilates

by LatinAmericanAstronaut



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Daydreaming, F/M, Female-Presenting Crowley (Good Omens), Light Angst, Masturbation, Other, Sex Toys
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LatinAmericanAstronaut/pseuds/LatinAmericanAstronaut
Summary: Babá Ashtoreth relaxa um pouco depois de um longo dia de trabalho.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Nanny Ashtoreth/Aziraphale (Good Omens), Nanny Ashtoreth/Brother Francis (Good Omens)
Kudos: 3





	24 Quilates

Era início de novembro, ventava forte lá fora, e a Babá Ashtoreth, muito elegante e composta, torcia o nariz pra mais um interminável jingle bells no radinho de pilha de Warlock. Ela não aguentava mais! Era o tipo de merda de música que poderiam tocar no Inferno e ninguém estranharia. Deu uma tossida leve e o radinho pifou na mesma hora. 

\-- Deve ser a pilha, meu querido. Vamos encontrar mais, mas antes, que tal uns biscoitos e uma xícara de chá? Você deve estar com fome, meu pequeno príncipe infernal.

A voz era doce e calma, só com uma pitadinha de ódio, muito de leve. Ela estava exausta, absoluta e completamente acabada.

As próximas duas horas pareceram oito. Intermináveis. Horas.

Pôs Warlock na cama, canção de ninar (ela gostava dessa parte), beijinho. Tudo certo. LIBERDADE. Foi direto pro quarto, tirou os anéis e os brincos. Suspirou. Tirou as botas. Suspirou. Queria tanto um banho, mas podia escutar o chuveiro lá do corredor, ocupado. Saudades de ter seu próprio banheiro, lindo, luxuoso, glamuroso, jamais em tempo algum compartilhado com absolutamente ninguém. Saudades do concreto aparente, polido, do brutalismo elegante do seu apartamento. Saudades das suas plantas. Do seu anjo. Suspirou. Massageando o próprio pescoço, ela foi espiar da janela. 

Da cabana do jardineiro só dava pra ver um pontinho de luz amarelo marcando a janela da sala. Ela não podia enxergar de tão longe, mas com um pouco de imaginação era como se visse ele ali na frente dela, sentado na poltrona perto do abajur, um livro na mão, cara de concentrado. Sorriu de canto. Deviam sair pra jantar um dia desses, fazia tempo que não… uh, _discutiam seus avanços em relação ao jovem anticristo_. E o anjo com certeza devia estar sentindo falta de sushi. Sushi! Sushi era sempre uma boa ideia. E saquê. Não era seu favorito, mas qualquer coisa bebível que contivesse uma quantidade razoável de álcool seria mais do que bem vinda naquele momento... ou em qualquer momento num futuro próximo.

Sentou na cama, finalmente tirando os óculos escuros. Às vezes até se esquecia deles. Curioso como a gente se acostuma com as coisas.

Deitou. O colchão era uma droga. Não desocupavam o chuveiro. O corpo todo doía de cansaço, tensão. Aí lembrou de uma coisa que tinha comprado outro dia e jogado debaixo da cama, nem tinha aberto ainda. Rolou pro canto e esticou o braço, procurando sem se dar ao trabalho de olhar. A sacola de papel tava ali fácil. Ela provavelmente não devia deixar assim _tão_ fácil, e sorriu de canto pensando no que a faxineira ia pensar se visse.

Desembalou casualmente o objeto. Ele reluzia fortemente na luz monótona do quarto. Era evidentemente fálico, feito em metal, cheio de curvas e muito, _muito_ sofisticado. Uma coisa linda de um ouro 24 quilates super polido - estupidamente caro. Parecia suave, assim de se olhar. Mas não era. Era um pedaço frio de metal, high-tech, que vibrava intensamente por conta de um motorzinho minúsculo que tinha dentro. Tecnologia humana. Era muito engenhoso, com certeza, e ela imaginava que sua corporação ia gostar. Olhou aqui e ali, procurando os botões, e simplesmente supôs que funcionaria, sem nem levar em conta que carregar a bateria das coisas era, bem, _uma coisa_. É claro que o objeto obedeceu imediatamente, sem nenhuma relutância. Era forte, elegante e muito silencioso.

Logo que viu a propaganda pela primeira vez, ela correu comprar. Era tão ridiculamente caro que ela simplesmente não pode evitar. O cúmulo da soberba, produzir algo assim, enquanto milhares de pessoas morriam de fome e essas coisas. Não era nem mesmo suave, como os brinquedos de silicone que estavam fazendo hoje em dia, era só… muito muito caro. Melhor que o tipo de coisa que se vendia nos anos 20, lógico, mas hoje em dia todos eles eram, até aquelas bugigangas chinesas de material duvidoso. Espertos, esses humanos, bons em criar coisas e tornar elas cada vez melhores. 

Ashtoreth se ajeitou na cama, flexionando os joelhos. Levantou a saia e escorregou o brinquedo por entre as pernas, em cima mesmo da calcinha de renda. As vibrações eram suaves e se espalharam rapidamente, subindo pelas coxas. Hmm. Nada mal. Tateou os botões e aumentou a intensidade. _Nada mal._ Por um momento focou a atenção toda nas sensações, passando o brinquedo de leve sobre o clitóris. Suspirou. Esse suspiro foi bem diferente dos anteriores. É, uns minutos ali… okaaay… escorregou o brinquedo por dentro da calcinha e novamente suspirou, sentindo o calor se espalhar por dentro.

Quanto mais molhada ela ficava, mais difícil era focar na presença física, ali, no estar naquele momento, sozinha, naquele quarto miserável e frio. Se sentiu escorrendo. Era bom. Seu cérebro, sem permissão nenhuma, direcionamento nenhum, começou a criar umas imagens... estranhas. 

De verdade, aquele pedaço duro de metal nem sequer parecia realmente com um pau, mas e se fosse? E se fosse mesmo um pau - quente e duro - roçando pra cima e pra baixo, languidamente, exatamente como ela fazia com seu brinquedo novo? Apontou ele pra baixo, escorregando entre as coxas, de frente pra trás. Não seria nada mal ter um pau quente ali, se lambuzando devagar, procurando uma entrada.

Segurou o vibrador com a mão esquerda e encaixou ele ali bem na entrada, e com a mão direita, já muito habilidosa, cuidou do seu clitóris, exatamente como gostava. Sem pressa.

Podia ser um pau, entrando e saindo calmamente. Podia vir com uma respiração quente no pescoço. Podia ser o seu anjo, levantando sua saia e a pondo contra a parede daquela cabana velha de madeira. Podia ser ele, enfiando a mão forte por debaixo da sua blusa e lambendo e mordendo e gemendo pra ela, enquanto metia devagar, lá dentro, a preenchendo pouco a pouco. A imobilizando facilmente e fodendo por trás. Pra dentro e pra fora, primeiro com calma, e depois mais e mais e mais forte e mais rápido......

Imaginou ele falando coisas sujas e coisas lindas, e que ela era linda e que era dele. E se esticou, contorceu, ofegante, como se se oferecesse inteira. _Bem assim. Como você quiser, faça o que você quiser, eu sou inteira sua. Me use. Me foda. Mais forte, mais rápido. Eu te quero tanto._

A respiração dela pesava, contendo os gemidos. Era só um brinquedo, mas podia não ser, podia ser ele.

Imaginou ele lhe agarrando com vontade, suando, respirando forte com os dentes cerrados, a roupa ridícula de jardineiro, as asas brancas brilhando na noite. Imaginou ele gemendo e gozando. E aquilo cresceu dentro dela, aquele calor, enquanto metia o brinquedo cada vez mais rápido e se esfregava com energia, força, quase ódio. Por que não podia ser ele? Por que nunca era ele?

Gozou suspirando. E aquilo se espalhou pelas pernas, pelo peito, pelos braços. Foi como uma onda que veio. Era prazer, mas era também emoção e tristeza e esperança de um dia não ser mais nada disso, ser outra coisa. 

E trêmula, desligou o brinquedo e deixou cair na cama, tanto o brinquedo quanto ela. E bateu uma moleeeeza, enquanto sentia o sexo ainda pulsando quente, a roupa amarrotada, o suor e uma sensação de desamparo, fechando a garganta. Talvez numa outra vida. Talvez depois do fim do mundo. Caíram duas lágrimas e levaram vários minutos pra respiração voltar ao normal. E quando voltou, ela já quase dormia.

Ouviu em algum lugar lá fora do quarto desligarem o chuveiro, abrirem uma porta e fecharem outra. Ela resmungou, virou de lado, se encolhendo, e dormiu.

Sushi, sushi era uma boa ideia.


End file.
